


Sleep Deprivation

by JMount74



Series: Febuwhump [17]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Wee Tracys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74
Summary: A man needs his sleep. Tell that to his son.
Series: Febuwhump [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137590
Kudos: 6





	Sleep Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> For Febuwhump prompt 19: Sleep Deprivation

They said it was normal. That he would get used to it, given time. But as Jeff stumbled out of his bedroom he seriously began to believe that such ‘experts’ had no idea what they were talking about.

Four hours. It had been four hours of non-stop screaming, in the shrillest voice, and Jeff was going to pull his hair out. Lucy, bless her, had dealt with it for the last two nights, and he had managed to persuade her to take the sleep draught the doctor had recommended. Sleep deprivation for new parents was very common, he’d said, and had comforted them both by saying how well they really were doing. 

So tonight it was just Jeff and Scott. Only if felt like Jeff and The Banshee. The Screaming Banshee. Nothing he did satisfied Scott, and if he was being really honest, Jeff thought he might just be ready to join in. He didn’t feel like he was doing well.

The only thing stopping him calling the doc at this hour – or his mom for that matter – was that Scott didn’t have a temperature or anything else that could, did, ring any alarm bells. The doc had said it was probably colic, and that meant possibly three to four more weeks of this.

He didn’t know if he could cope that long without sleep.

He’d fed Scott, burped Scott, swaddled Scott, unswaddled Scott because he had cried harder – Jeff wasn’t sure how that was possible, but it was – he’d even given Scott a warm bath. Nothing worked.

Placing Scott stomach-down along his left arm, head cradled in his hand, Jeff was rooting around the drawer looking for a spoon – he needed a coffee – when a sudden bang made him swing round quickly. 

He wasn’t sure what had caused the bang, but the result was astounding. Suddenly Scott wasn’t screaming, he’d actually burbled what could have been a laugh. He knew it wasn’t really as his son was still only three weeks old and laughing – according to the books he and Lucy read – was not going to happen until he was around five months, but it was infinitely better than the screaming.

But by the time Jeff had made coffee Scott was back to screaming, and Jeff was contemplating life without hair when the bang occurred again. And Jeff reacted as badly as he had the first time, swinging around to try and find the source. 

And again Scott stopped screaming.  
Light Bulb.

Jeff spent the next fifteen minutes just swinging Scott gently around, and soon enough his son had drifted to sleep. Jeff crept upstairs and lay him down. It didn’t matter if he was only out for a short while, it was a break from the crying and Jeff took it gratefully.

Jeff learnt two important things that night:

Even at three weeks old Scott was a flyboy.  
He should not make coffee when sleep deprived.


End file.
